Angels
by BDT1990
Summary: My very first FanFic. The tenth doctor after martha before donna and in supernatural after the fall of the angels and during the mark of cain. weeping angels are also in this story. Hope you enjoy. :-)


"You forgot the pie again Sammy!" Dean yelled, annoyed at Sam. Sam came from the kitchen holding two beers, rolling his eyes he handed one to Dean. "You know," Sam said rubbing his neck, "there are healthier things to eat aside from pie." "Yeah," Dean remarked chowing down on his burger, "but everyday we are out there putting our lives on the line fighting some demon, vengeful ghost, jinn and everything in between so I'm pretty sure some pie every once in awhile is ok, hell," he laughed, "I could eat pie from sunrise to sunset and it would still be healthier for me than hunting." Sam said nothing but Dean knew he agreed. "Hows your neck doing?" stiff and bruised he winced as he replied, still rubbing his neck. "Maybe next time you wont try being a big shot hero and let me help instead of taking two vamps on at once,"Dean said grinning but still unsure as to why Sam had not called for him once he had found them in the back of some burnt out old factory. Sam had said he had no trouble taking them, but he was still worried about the Mark of Cain and what it made the chance on taking two vamps. He was lucky he didn't get hurt, well...TOO hurt, the first vamp had attempted to strangle him but luckily he had a vile of dead mans blood up his sleeve, smashing it on the vamps face, grabbing his knife and chomping his head off. The last vamp was in just enough shock for Sam to easily decapitate him just as Dean ran in with his own blade drawn. "So," Dean said looking at his laptop with his mouth half full of burger, "apparently people have been disappearing all over Muncie, Indiana. No bodies, no nothing, four so far and still nothing, you up for it?" he asked finishing his burger. "If there's even a case," Sam replied reluctantly, he wanted to help people but he needed to help his brother more."Ok," Dean said, "we'll head out first thing tomorrow. Time to get some sleep," with that Sam clicked the light off and was out within seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The drive to Muncie was filled with classic rock and Dean chowing down on pie. They pulled into the police station, dressed in their FBI attire Sam and Dean walked into the station and up to the front desk.

"Afternoon officer, I'm Agent Myers and this is my partner Agent Wayne, we're here about the missing people?" Dean introduced himself and Sam.

"Ahh, yes agents," the officer frowned and the crease on his forehead looked like it frowned as well. He was an older, heftier guy with a long mustache and sweat beading down. "Agents," the officer chided with a grunt and frown, "I sure hope you can find these poor folks, we have exhausted all our resources and efforts and haven't found a damn thing," and handed them the files.

"So," Sam said studying the files, "you think we have a case"?

"No idea," Dean replied, "hell for all we know it could just be a couple runaways, bad marriages, abusive parents, who knows."

"hmm, maybe," Sam said still reading the files, "huh, get this, says here there's a source that knows something about the disappearances but for some reason the police marked it as a bad lead, says here some guy "Martin Rourke" was at the Tomlinson Cemetery when he saw a woman kneeling at a headstone, he blinked and she was gone."

"Hmm, maybe there is a case here," Dean said.

"Well now, hold on," Sam said, "it also says this martin guy 'smelled like liquor and was incoherent with his statement'..huh.. explains why he was marked off as a bad lead." Sam said.

"So," Dean said after a few miles, "what are we thinking nabbed her, dragon, demon?"

"No, I don't think so," Sam said thinking, "no reports of smelling like sulfur, no blue fire, nothing."

"well.." Dean said, "a lead is a lead."

After a few hours of asking around they found Martin at the local pub. "'Scuse me, Mr. Rourke? We're from the FBI, my name's Agent Myers, this is my partner Agent Wayne, we have a few questions concerning your connection with the disappearance of the woman at the Cemetery?" Martin glanced at Sam and Dean then went back to his drink. "So," he paused to finish his drink, "are you here to laugh at me too?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look, "uuh, no," Dean answered quickly. "We at the FBI take people being nabbed, er, uh "kidnapped" very seriously," Sam smirked, as if thinking 'smooth Dean, real smooth.' Dean glared at Sam, as if saying 'shut up Sammie.' Minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Martin were in a corner table, listening to pool balls cracking, music playing, and people getting way too drunk. "So, Mr. Rourke," Sam asked, "you claimed to have seen a woman one moment, you blinked, then she was gone?" Martin studied them both for a moment before speaking, "look, I'll tell you two the same thing I told the police, I was at the Cemetery visiting a passed relative. I looked up and saw a woman kneeling over a tombstone touching it, I literally blinked and she was gone, I just stared at the space where she was just seconds ago and backed away, I got in my truck and got the hell outta there," he shot the last of his drink down. "So," he looked at the both of them, "if that's all there's a bathroom stall with my vomits name on it," Dean nodded and Martin stood up and swayed away, bumping into things on his way. "Well," Sam looked at Dean...Dean looked up, "we should look at the Cemetery, it's our best and only lead..."

Sam and Dean pulled into Tomlinson Cemetery, opened the trunk of the Impala and grabbed their gear. "Alright Sammie," Dean said while turning the EMF on, "I'll take the left side of the creepy Scooby-Doo Cemetery, you take the right, not sure what we have but the radars not doing squat." They went their separate ways into the Cemetery. The radar remained still as Dean tightened his grip on his sawed-off shotgun filled with salt, Dean walked for a bit longer, ending up pretty far out, Dean looked around, he had been a hunter long enough to know something was up. The hairs on his neck raised, he gripped his shotgun so tight his knuckles were white, he turned around to an angel statue as tall as him with huge wings and its face covered by its hands as if it were crying. Dean leaned in closer to examine the statue, his back pocket rang, after a few seconds of staring at the statue dean took a chance and let his guard down to reach for his phone, he grabbed his phone, looked down to see who it was...Sam was calling, then, nothing.

Sam was worried, Dean always answered his phone. He kept calling but no answer. After the third failed attempt to contact him, Sam went looking for him. He searched the Cemetery for two hours and nothing, Sam finally went back to the Impala and headed to the motel to try and think of where Dean could have gone, or been taken. Sam was on the verge of passing out in his chair when he woke up to what sounded somewhat like thunder and the brakes being hit in a car. Sam jumped up, grabbed his gun and flew out the door and ran smack dab into something, knocking him on his back, Sam quickly jumped up, gun ready but what he saw confused the hell out of him, he wasn't even sure what he was looking at, it was huge, blue, and wooden with the words police public call box written on it, Sam cautiously stepped closer, with a held breath he reached for the handle and nearly fired his gun when it swung open, revealing a man wearing a blue sued suit with red converse, before Sam could even think of what he should do the man with the blue box stepped out, shut the door and said," hello there! I'm the Doctor!"

Dean shot up with a jolt, instinctively grabbing his knife and standing up. 'Where the hell am I?' Dean thought to himself, the last thing he remembered was answering his phone, no, he never got to, he knew Sam was calling him, then after that, nothing. He looked around, he was in an alley, it was night and he had no clue where he was. However, something seemed vaguely familiar about this. Dean walked out of the alley and into the street, it must have been late because there was only a few cars on the street. Dean walked for awhile, still trying to figure out where the hell he was, he tried to call Sam but his phone was out of service, he saw a crumpled up paper in a trash bin and grabbed it, dean almost fell to his knees. He now knew where he was, and when if the paper was right, the date was November 2,1983, the day yellow eyes killed his mom, and he was where it all happened.

After Dean came back to himself, he wanted to scream. He had been in this kind of situation before, he had the chance to save his mom just like before, but he knew he could not tamper with the past. He looked at his watch, he still had a few hours before his mom was killed by that bitch demon Azazel, maybe he could see her, just one more time, his dad too. He could come up with some excuse to come inside, electric guy, looking for donations, anything. Dean had "borrowed" a dark green,1976 Buick with a rusted trunk, but it would do. Twenty minutes later he pulled onto his old street, he parked a few houses down. He was walking to the house when something in the window got his eye. NO! Not yet! His watch must have been broken somehow, he saw it, the fire, the fire that killed his mom and cursed his brother. He couldn't even think, just instinctively reacted and started for the house, he knew he couldn't change the past but he also knew he couldn't stand there and do nothing. He was on the lawn when he suddenly saw corn fields and nothing else, he quickly looked around frantic and angry, then he heard a familiar voice, "Hello Dean." Dean turned and saw Cas standing behind him. I know what you were trying to do, you should know better than anyone that no matter how much you want you can't meddle in past events. "DAMN IT, CAS!" Dean yelled angrily knowing Cas was right. Cas waited for Dean to collect himself before speaking, "Dean, you were sent back in time by an angel." Dean thought for a moment before speaking, "wait, now hold on Cas I thought you said all the angels were severely damaged in the fall so they couldn't do the whole Marty Mcfly time travel BS anymore?" Cas looked at Dean, "all the angels were and still are damaged, or dead from the fall. All except the angels who did this to you. I don't have time to explain because right now we have to get back to Sam." Dean look worried, "wait, what's wrong with Sammy?" "Nothing," Cas replied, "but if we don't hurry, you may never see him again."

"So, you're a doctor?" Sam asked, studying the strange man. "weeeell, it's a bit difficult to say, I mean my name is The Doctor and yes I suppose I'm knowledgeable enough to actually be a doctor, but then again I could also be a mailman, a cowboy, ooh! Maybe even a tele reporter if I'm feeling sexsa!" Sam felt lost, like this man loved to hear himself talk. About halfway through "The Doctors" argument with himself as to which pair of converse would be best to wear during an Adipose wrestling match (whatever that meant), he quickly stopped talking, reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a screwdriver with l.e.d. lights on it. Sam put his hand on his knife just in case, the screwdriver beeped and whirled as The Doctor moved around the room, he stopped, flipped the screwdriver and looked both concerned and confused while studying it. Sam didn't know what it was but for some unknown reason he felt like he could trust this man.

Cas had brought Dean and himself back to present time just across the street from the motel Sam and him were staying at. Dean began to cut through the road but Cas put his arm out to stop him, "Dean, wait," Cas said abruptly, "there's something in the room with Sam, something, powerful, and old, very old." That was all Dean needed to hear before he pushed Castiel's arm away and bolted to the motel, just before Dean reached the door Cas appeared in front of him. "DEAN WAIT!" Cas yelled, "we don't know whats in there,." "That's my brother Cas! That's Sammy!" Dean gritted his teeth while speaking. Cas said nothing and stepped aside, Dean busted in to a strange sight, a man talking to a pillow like they were old friends and Sam sitting there looking bewildered.

"Dean!" Sam jumped up, surprised to see his brother, "What the hell happen to you?!"

"Its a long story, so who's the weirdo?"

Sam looked over his shoulder at The Doctor, turned back to his brother and laughed, "long story."

Before anyone could breathe, Cas had his angel blade in his hand and The Doctor against the wall. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Cas screamed, "AN ANGEL!? WITCH?!" Sam and Dean ran to Cas, trying to pull him off but were slammed against the opposite walls, "now you listen to me, Sam and Dean Winchester are my family and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them or die trying!" The Doctor was quiet for a few moments then replied, "you know, I have a trench coat nearly identical to yours, in fact you seem to have good taste maybe we could swap wardrobes sometime," The Doctor said more telling than asking." Cas!" Sam yelled, "his name's The Doctor and if he wanted to kill us he would of tried killing me hours ago." Cas turned his sight to Sam, then Dean, then to The Doctor with a look of "killing you is still on the table" before letting him go and releasing Sam and Dean. Cas put his blade away but continued eyeing The Doctor.

"Cas," Dean asked, "what the hell was that Rambo move you just pulled?" Cas, still debating on The Doctor, waited for him to wander into the kitchen before replying. "Angels have the ability to what we call "feel humans souls" if they're good, bad..or just lost and need a guiding light. It's how I found you in the past Dean." Sam wanted to ask Dean what he was talking about but decided it could wait.

"Dean, you and Sam have very unique souls, you have both been to hell, heaven, even purgatory but have always came back. This, man, his soul, it's different, like there's many souls in one body, but only one is active now. His soul feels like sadness and regret, more than even the two of you have. There's something else, something that couldn't be, unless he was an angel or an immensely powerful being. His soul has something like an extra layer, I don't know how but he can somehow travel through time or has in the past at the least. But now that I think of it, he couldn't be an angel if he had sent you to the past, all the angels are too weak to do something that takes that much energy."

"Wait wait wait, Dean interrupted, if angels are too weak to take a trip back to the past for some cheap gas or whatever you guys do, then how did you get me?"

"As I said before, angels can sense souls even in our weakened state and when your soul vanished I knew you were in trouble. If you had died, the soul would have burned bright then traveled to heaven but it didn't, it just, vanished. So, I locked onto your soul in the past and using a spell I learned while at the bunker I traveled to the past, it was strange, my wings are still clipped but while in the past I had them again, even for a few moments in the present before they were gone. Sam stood up, rubbed his still sore neck, walked around and looked outside, "we are all clueless as to who this guy is aren't we?" Cas, still sitting next to Dean, flicked his eyes towards the kitchen for a brief moment then back to the boys, "I'm not sure, but anyone giving off that much energy can't be here by coincidence. I don't know what or who he is but I intend to..."

"Er, um, Timelord," a voice said cutting Cas off. The boys and Cas looked over to the kitchen, The Doctor was leaning against the frame holding two beers, looking disappointed, "ya know I never much cared for alcohol but I assume you two do," and tossed the beers to Sam and Dean. "Say, aaaany chance you'd have some jammy dodgers lying around somewhere?" The Doctor asked hopefully. Dean was the first to speak, "the hell is a "jammy dodger"? Look pal it's clear your not exactly a local, but around here we keep our sex preferences to ourselves." Sam rolled his eyes, "Jesus Dean, a jammy dodger is a cookie." Sam swore Dean turned red for just a second. "Bah, nevermind the cookies, back to the main question, it's true I am a time traveler and I have zero interest in hurting any one of you." The trio all looked at each other, Sam asked, "wait, you heard all of that?" "Weeell, yeeep, most of it anyways. I mean, I was literally 3 feet away in a different room, I couldn't help listening even if i wanted to." "Well," Dean said, still a bit embarrassed from jammy dodger bit, "I'd say it's time we were all officially introduced." Dean put his hand out, "the name's Dean Winchester, my brother Sam you've met, and the awkward trench coat is Cas." Cas stepped up and offered his hand, coldly shaking it, "YOU, will call me Castiel. I am an angel."

The Doctor turned from a happy weird guy in a suit to a face so serious and sullen you would have thought Cas had just ran him through with his angel blade. The Doctor spoke after a few awkward seconds of silence, "angel, you say?" The Doctor spoke with such sadness Sam wanted to comfort this complete stranger, "I know your cousins."

Sam, Dean, and Cas were lost. "Hold on there Pee-Wee Herman," Dean said annoyed, "all of Cas' "cousins" are dead or trying to kill us. So, if you're a friend of the latter then I suggest you walk out this door right now before I kill you myself."

"Hmm...perhaps I should explain, the "cousins" I speak of are known as weeping angels. They are statue angels who, if looked at are in a temporal time lock, but the SECOND you look away, the second you even blink they send you back in time usually before you're born and "feed" off all your "could have beens" in life that never happen."

Dean instantly remembered the statue at the cemetery, that must have been what sent him to the past. "Now hold on," Dean said confused, "I had a little run-in with one of those garden gnomes and it only sent me to 1983." As soon as Sam heard 1983 he immediately knew where Dean had gone, "as much as I'd hate to disagree,"

The Doctor chimed in, "but if it really was a weeping angel then there's no way you could be here now." Dean pointed to Cas, "hell," he said, "if it wasn't for Cas I'd still be back there." "Really," the doctor said curiously, "do you mind if i run a few test on you?" Dean hesitated but if these things were taking people he needed to do what he could to help. "Eeh, sure," Dean said reluctantly, "But the first sign of anything suspicious your getting a bullet right in the heart." The doctor laughed slightly but agreed no funny business. The whole time Cas had been quiet, 'it can't be them, can it?' he thought to himself, 'it's not possible. The statues, it just can't be them.' "Yo, Cas!" Sam hollered, snapping him out of his thoughts, "The Doctor wants us to follow him to his, um, Tardis?"

The Doctor stepped out into the street and walked to the Tardis. 'These three certainly are peculiar, ha,' he laughed to himself 'and that's saying something if I think they are.' Was it possible that weeping angel victims could be saved? He could save so many people, he opened the door to the Tardis with a snap of his fingers, sure he could have used the key but he loved showing off. He walked into the Tardis followed by Sam, Dean, and Cas, he waited for the 'awe' that he always hears but all he got was a few surprised glances and that was it. The Doctor thought to himself, what kind of things must have these three seen to not be amazed by the Tardis? "Hola, mi amigos! Mi casa es su casa! Welcome to my Tardis!" "Tardis?" Sam asked. "Yessir," The Doctor replied, " . . T.A.R.D.I.S., she can travel anywhere in time and space." Dean walked up to the main control panel, "alright let's get this over with." "Ahh, but first," The Doctor said, "we go to the last time you saw the weeping angel to try and pick up where it's friends are. Weeping angels are rarely if ever alone, soooo, we find the pack, come up with a plan, proceed with said plan and be back in no time." The Doctor acted brave and sure fire, sometimes well, most of the time he really had no idea what he was doing. He had noticed Cas had been quiet ever seen he mentioned the weeping angels, he was sure they were connected but didn't know how. "aaaalrighty then to the cemetery everyone hold on! ALLONS-Y!" The Tardis whirled and roared to life, and flung the group towards the cemetery."

When the Tardis landed Dean wanted to throw up, but thankfully held it together. The Doctor raced passed them and flung the door open, Dean was sure this guy was one bad day from pulling a full Jack Nicholson 'Shining' on everyone. Dean got his bearings back and couldn't believe it, only seconds ago they were outside the hotel and now, somehow, they were back at the cemetery. Dean immediately turned his phone on silent, he wasn't making that mistake again.

"Wait!" Cas yelled before The Doctor had stepped out, "I need to tell you all something." The Doctor closed the doors and they all walked to the center console. "I," Cas had to force what he was about to say out, "I think I know what the angels are. Eons ago when I was made a commander of heavens army there were angels know as "The Vanguard," they were the greatest warriors, second only to God himself, they led a crusade in Gods name against hell's forces, the Vanguard nearly finished the war single handily and without a single casualty on heavens side. Then it happened, a Vanguard angel attempted to take on a knight of hell and, although we don't know how, was possessed by the knight. In the angel's body the demon knight wrecked havoc in the heavens killing hundreds of angels before finally being slayed. The armies of heaven felt that if just one Vanguard warrior could be corrupted they all could. Heavens council was in an uproar, they wanted to kill the vanguard, but myself and a few other loyalist convinced them not to kill, but to imprison them for all eternity in self prisons made of stone." Everyone was tuned in as Castiel revealed his story, "now, I fear they may be somehow freeing themselves, even to an extent." Cas glanced at the Doctor, "that's why I think Dean wasn't sent back very far and just to 1983, to that exact day, for some reason they are wakened around normal angels. I also believe they somehow knew Dean was my friend and that's why they sent him back to that day, to torture him, to get to me."

It was quiet for the longest time, the only sound was the humming and whistling of the Tardis. "Dean," Cas glanced at him, "I am truly sorry you had to relive that horrible night." Dean said nothing for a moment, "hell Cas, I don't blame you. Now let's go kick some garden gnome ass!" They all stepped out into the cemetery, the Doctor was the last one out, he locked the Tardis and turned around to a weeping angel with its arms reached out demonic face almost laughing. He couldn't move, he was pinned. At that moment, there was a blinding, burning light and the statue exploded into nothing. The Doctor swore he heard a scream of agony and standing there, behind the rubble of the weeping angel was Cas, with blade drawn and sorrow in his eyes, "I am so sorry brother, but you left me no choice."

The Doctor began to thank Cas but was interrupted by a beam nearly as bright as the sun shooting through Cas. Cas fell to his knees and The Doctor rushed to his side, "Castiel, thank you for doing this but you're hurt." "No," Cas replied, "not hurt, better, somehow." Ten feet away two statues exploded followed by screams and where they were Sam and Dean stood with angel blades. Two sun white beams surrounded Castiel and lifted him in the air, his eyes burned blue. "EVERYONE!" He screamed, ""run, run as far and as fast as you can! I don't know whats happening to..." Before he could finish the sentence the ground violently shook knocking The Doctor to the ground. Sam and Dean were already away, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cas felt like he was going to explode with so much energy, everything went black, 'where... where am I?' Cas asked himself, 'it looks like heaven, but peaceful, happy even' "CASTIEL" the ground shook as the voice spoke, the voice, it was inviting, stern, happy, sad... safe... safe was the word. "CASTIEL,THREE OF THE VANGUARDS ARE GONE" Cas tried to speak but nothing came out. 'THEIR ENERGY NOW RESIDES IN YOU, IT IS YOURS MY SON, USE IT AS YOU SEE FIT. GO NOW, GO TO THE WINCHESTERS AND SAVE THE MAN IN THE THE BLUE BOX." Cas felt himself being pulled away, he felt sad, he didn't want to leave the voice, the happiness but he knew he had to, moments passed in darkness before he heard Dean calling his name. "CAS! wake up! DON'T DO THIS TO ME DAMNIT!" Cas opened his eyes and Dean sighed with relief, and called Cas an asshole. Something was different, he felt renewed, powerful, not as powerful as when he was god, but close, he felt it deep down he knew, he had his grace back, plus so much more.

Cas stood up, looked around, Dean was standing next to him, Sam was kneeling next to The Doctor using his own hand to stop the blood, he didn't know how but he knew the doctor SHOULD have regenerated by now. The Vanguard energy, he was too close and somehow it stopped his regenerating. Cas knelt down, put a single finger on The Doctor's forehead and then, he was healed, not a scratch on him. The Doctor stood up quickly, "well, sorry I missed the party," they all smiled. Cas spoke up, "it's over, for now, there are hundreds more Vanguard or weeping angels who need to be stopped." The Doctor, Sam, and Dean all agreed.

The Doctor suggested going back to the motel, Sam and Dean agreed but Cas said he needed to attend to something right away. The Doctor and Dean were playing cards before The Doctor flew away, he never got a chance to thank Cas and he needed to. Sam was just coming out of the bathroom when Cas appeared within a blink. The Doctor said thank you to Cas, and goodbye to the Winchesters. The Doctor headed for the door, "Doctor," Cas called out, "when I healed you I saw your past. You truly are a good man. With these new powers I can do things that would have been impossible, even for an angel. You deserve to be happy," and with that Cas smiled and blinked away. The Doctor had no idea what he had meant, he stepped into the Tardis, walked up to the control panel and begin clicking buttons when he heard a voice, that voice, a voice he couldn't have heard, "hello Doctor." The Doctor shakily turned, tears in his eyes, tears of impossible hope, tears of anger because this couldn't be, but it was, it really was, with a shaken half sobbing voice The Doctor spoke, "ROSE..."


End file.
